


What Are Friends For

by Chuchiwan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Axel is Roxas’ boyfriend, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot, Roxas takes everybody up the ass, Shameless Smut, Twincest, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: Seriously, just porn. Roxas gets it up the butt a bunch.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	What Are Friends For

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one laying around for a couple of years so I decided to finish it and post it. You’re welcome that this now exists.

Roxas’ heart was racing as he worried his lip between his teeth. This was probably the stupidest thing he had ever decided to do- and he had done a lot of dumb shit over the years. Sora sat beside him on the queen sized bed with a half sympathetic half amused smile playing over his features. Roxas was taking deep calming breaths. He could always back out now. Tell Sora to get the hell out of his and his boyfriend’s bed. Heck, he could tell Riku the same thing. The Sora’s silver haired boyfriend was, after all annoyingly leaning against the far wall of the room with his arms crossed having the nerve to look irritated.

Roxas flinched when his twin placed a soothing hand on his back and felt another wave of embarrassment wash over him for over reacting. Sora at least had the decency to not react to the flinch as he began warily “You still into this? This would probably be the best chance to bail if your not sure.” He turned his bright blue eyes on Riku and Axel who were both pretending to be playing on their phones to allow the twins a bit of privacy.

They were all waiting on his word. It both terrified Roxas and sent a feeling like butterflies tickling his insides. He cleared his throat to insure it wouldn’t crack or give out on him when he finally nodded his head. “I… I’m ready.”

Sora made a high pitch noise of excitement and Axel and Riku put their phones away. Roxas briefly made eye contact with Axel who was grinning at his boyfriend reassuringly but he had to look away. The idea that Axel was going to be watching him have sex with his twin in their bed was embarrassing but he couldn’t deny that it was arousing him.

The idea had actually been Sora’s about a month prior. Roxas was annoyed that Sora had brought Riku along with him for dinner but let his self proclaimed ‘nemesis’ stay. Axel had made something delicious as always and drinks had been passed around.

And that had been right around the time Sora had suddenly brought up how lucky Axel was to have his adorable baby brother to cuddle at night and then Axel of course had wiggled his eyebrows and suggested some ‘twin on twin action’...

It had gone downhill from there, Sora asking Riku if he’d want to fuck Roxas which Roxas was disturbed to find his enemy had shrugged and given him a wicked grin.

Axel and him had talked about it on their own, as a couple and Axel said he’d be into it. In confidence, Roxas had admitted the idea interested him when Axel had laid out what they would do to him.

And thus, they were here.

Sora’s warm hands slid up Roxas’ sweater covered sides to come up and grab hold of the sides of his neck. Sora gave him questioning look and with a sigh, Roxas nodded.

It surprised him how unhesitant his older twin was. Sora took the nod as the last verification needed and pulled Roxas’ head forward to meet him in a kiss. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed. Sora had always been rather overly affectionate so he found it easier to close his eyes and kiss back.

When Sora pushed him down into the bed Roxas gave a little grunt at the weight his brother. The kiss started to become more heated with Sora practically shoving his tongue through the small part in Roxas’ lips. It was as if the madness had finally settled under Sora’s skin. Their tongues battled for dominance as hands left the back of his head in favor of reaching down and yanking up Roxas’ sweater.

He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips when one those hands found his nipples and gave them a hard pinch. Sora pulled back from the heated kiss, now straddling Roxas as he looked down at his bright red face. He leaned slightly forward with the intention of taking his brother’s sweater off when he felt his hardening member brushed over Roxas’.

Pulling his eyes away from his brother, Sora looked to the side of the bed and Roxas followed his gaze. He had almost completely forgotten Riku and Axel were in the room. Even in his dazed riddled mind embarrassment blossomed in the already heated skin of his cheeks.

“Axel, want to do the honors of undressing him?” Sora asked with a sly smile. A hint of nerves returned to Roxas. It wasn’t as if this would be the first time his boyfriend had undressed him, but with the other two present it felt as though he had to interject “I can take off my own clothes.”

But Axel was there in a second, his long, thin frame leaning over Roxas. There was one of his cocky smirks playing on his lips as he leaned over more and pressed an affectionate kiss to his obviously nervous boyfriend. “It’s fine, Roxy. Let us do all the work, you just enjoy yourself, okay?” He gave a wink and that seemed to settle the blond still being straddled by his twin. 

Sora shifted off of Roxas who sat up so it would be easier for Axel to remove his top. The redhead eyed the newly exposed flesh with a crazed smile and his bright green eyes shining with desire. Roxas watched as the other’s long, thin fingers ran over the bulge in his genes “I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself.” He couldn’t tell if Axel was trying to be an ass or genuine so Roxas settled with an exasperated huff and lifted his hips to help with the removal of his pants and underwear, leaving him a bit cold and completely exposed.

When Sora, who was sitting on the bed beside him gently pushed Roxas to lay down again the blond looked anywhere but the three other men. “I feel ridiculous.” Riku pushed off the wall for the first time and came to Sora’s side, putting a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he eyed the half hard member laying against Roxas’ thigh. “Would you feel less ridiculous if we all were naked?”

Roxas snapped his head towards Riku with a sharp glare “No!” That made the silver haired man cock an eyebrow in that way that always infuriated him. Sensing the tension, Sora covered Roxas and Riku’s view of each other and gave his brother’s arm a gentle stroke. “Do you want us to leave all our clothes on?” Roxas rolled his eyes “No…” Sora looked over at Axel and then to Riku before making a shooing motion at them. They backed away so that they were no longer crowded around the bed. Sora turned back to his brother with a smile and took off his own shirt. Never breaking eye contact with Roxas.

“Then just pay attention to me for now, baby brother.” He worked his way out of the shorts he was wearing and Roxas bit his lip when his twin’s erection sprung out. When he hand banished the clothes to the floor, Sora crawled up and his hand stroked Roxas’s twitching member, causing him to gasp. Sora lay flush on top of him, kissing him sloppily. Roxas hardly noticing when Riku and Axel came back over to the bed now fully naked and lazily stroking themselves. 

When Sora pulled away they both were panting. Axel stroked a hand down the side of his boyfriend’s face affectionately as Sora got on his knees and turned around over Roxas, his hard cock dribbling cum on his chest. Axel met Roxas’ gaze as he looked up at him and gave his own dick a wiggle right by Roxas’ face “Spread your legs wide, pump Sora’s cock and put mine in your mouth.” It was a demand but oddly endearing. He only hesitated a moment before spreading his legs and his hand raised to grab hold of Sora’s dick. He strained his neck a little but then he also had the thickness of Axel in his mouth.

He moaned against the heated flesh when he felt, almost simultaneously, the wet hot heat of Sora’s mouth on his shaft and the cold press of Riku’s fingers against his entrance. Roxas held completely still and let the pleasure overwhelm him. Axel was fucking his mouth, quick, shallow thrusts, not quite deep enough to cause him to gag. Sora’s cock in his hand was already leaking per cum and he was using that to slick up the whole shaft. And then there was his brother’s mouth, the way he sucked him off, twisting and turning and shoving his tongue into his slit was like he was a professional at this. Riku’s fingers scissored him open so nimbly, but when he got bored of that, he started thrusting them in and out brutally hitting Roxas’s prostate.

He couldn’t help it, he began to squirm under all the pleasure. Roxas barely got a shout of warning out around the cock he had in his mouth before he spilled into his brother’s mouth. Sora’s lips popped off of Roxas’ shaft wetly and he planted a quick kiss to the head followed by a quick lick of the remaining spunk before he shooed Roxas’ hand away from his own member. He looked at Riku, pumping his fingers into the squirming body of his brother and let out a husky moan “He tastes so sweet, here. Taste.” He leaned forward from where he sat on Roxas’s hips and kissed his boyfriend, they moaned at the taste of semen being passed back and forth on their tongues. When they pulled back. Riku took his fingers out of Roxas with a nod as he watched the convulsing entrance and it tried to grab onto something that wasn’t there.

“He’s ready.”

Axel pulled out of his boyfriend’s mouth, panting slightly then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Roxas tried to catch his breath after his release. He was achingly hard though. He needed more than some fingers and his brother’s lips. Axel eyed Roxas’ unflagging erection and pursed his lips “So who goes first?” Riku shrugged then pointed to Sora, then himself, then Axel. “Smallest dick to biggest?” Sora looked aghast “Hey! Size doesn’t matter!” Riku gave him a look “Do you want to go first?” And that seemed to brighten the Burnette immediately like what they had just said didn’t make sense. 

Roxas had regain his breath almost completely by then and bit his lip anxiously when Sora settled between his spread legs. Kisses were placed on his rosy thighs. Roxas watch with wide eyes as his twin placed the top of his cock against his entrance. “This okay, Rox?” Roxas was tired of getting asked that question. If he had come this far there was no way he wasn’t okay with what was happening.

He gave a nod, never taking his eyes off his brother’s length. It pressed into him slowly but surely. Riku’s fingers had worked him open well. Sora moaned as he sunk into the tight heat and gave a happy laugh before leaning down and giving Roxas another hungry kiss.

“This is hot as fuck.” Roxas heard Axel say but tuned him out because god fucking damn, Sora started to thrust. It was slow thrusts. He’d pull back… then snap his hips into his brother. When they broke away from the kiss for air Roxas whispered a breathy “Faster.” And that made the smile on Sora’s face light up. He adjusted where his knees were on the bed and really started to fuck into his twin. 

Roxas moaned through an open mouth, staring up into his brother’s eyes who was panting wildly as he kept up His brutal fucking. “Didn’t- Ah! know you’d be so vocal. I love it!” He lifted one of Roxas’ legs and turned him slightly on his side, hugging the leg to his chest as he drove home. His thrusts were becoming more erratic now, no real rhythm to them just the need to chase the impending orgasm. 

Sora let out a long moan and then he was cumming, rising out his orgasm with some good long thrusts into the mess he made. He pulled out and gave his baby brother a few kisses on his cheek affectionately. “That was amazing.” Sora announced with a satisfied grin as he turned and looked to his boyfriend and Axel both pumping their shafts.

He planted a kiss on Riku’s cheek before lightly shoving him in the direction of the bed with a sing-song of, “Your turn~!”  
Roxas glared at Riku’s approach who glared back as he commanded “ turn around and put your ass in the air.” The response was almost immediate “Fuck you.” They glared at each other as Riku got on the bed in front of Roxas, his eyes drifting down to his entrance, red and ready and hot.

Sora hesitated, ready play negotiator between the two, when suddenly they were wrestling. Roxas trying to push Riku to the floor, and Riku trying to force Roxas into the position he wanted. He couldn’t quite get Roxas to stick his ass in the air but he did get him on all fours and before the blond could struggle more Riku pushed all the way into him. Drawing a high pitch shout of surprise from his lips. Roxas glared at Riku over his shoulder who offered a devilish grin and a shrug in return. 

“You guys are so rough.” Axel commented with an amused chuckle and Riku looked over at his friend “Something tells me he likes it a little rough every once and awhile.” The young blond wiggled his hips impatiently as annoyance started to settle in. “So are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna chat it up?”

Riku hummed as if considering it until a grimace came across his face. “Fuck. You’re so tight.”

Roxas had another snide comment ready but it was cut off by the sudden pull and push of Riku’s hips. And then a brutal pace started up. The room filling with the sound of boney hips pounding into the rosy flush of Roxas’s ass creating the lewd orchestra of flesh on flesh slapping together. Roxas fisted his hands in the bedsheets, helpless to the gasps that managed to escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. 

Riku was enjoying having complete dominance over him and decided he could speed up his thrusts. Roxas gasped and moaned helplessly at the on slot of pleasure. He had once already but felt as though he could release again, no more than ten minutes from his last orgasm.

Roxas was suddenly jerked upright, so that only his knees were on the bed as a hand held him pressed back into Riku, thrusting into the moaning mess relentlessly. 

With a sudden groan, Roxas came. A shudder wrecked his body at the abruptness of it.

“Shit!” Riku hissed, lips raking over Roxas’ neck, leaving bruising bites in his wake. He was still chasing his orgasm, hip smacking into his boyfriend’s brother in a attempt to finish quickly. In that heated minute after Roxas’s release, unfiltered noises began to pour from the flushed blond’s face, mewls and gasps and calls of “Oh fuck!” Until Riku shoved Roxas forward, holding his head down into the mattress and ramming into him deeper than he had yet. Once, twice, three times and on the fourth he let out a groan as he finished deep inside Roxas.

There was applause and through his panting and hazy vision Roxas managed to flip Sora and Axel off before collapsing fully on the bed as Riku pulled out. God, Roxas could feel all the cum inside him. It was both disgusting and exhilarating. Especially knowing who was next. Axel and his sex could range from sweet and lazy morning love making, to desperate bent over the nearest piece of furniture fucking. It made Roxas curious as to what sort of game Axel was going to play at this time.

When the redhead in question approached the bed, Roxas held up a hand to stop him. His breathing still hadn’t evened out and his body was humming with over sensitive nerve endings.

“Just… just give me a minute.” He croaked and cast a wry glance over at Riku who hadn’t left the bed. In fact, now that Roxas’s head wasn’t buzzing, he realized Sora had joined them on the bed as well.

Strong, familiar hands ran the langth of his back before stopping at his shoulder blades and began to massage the muscles there.

“It’s okay, babe. Take as long as you need, we’ll be right here.”

Thirty minutes was how long it took Roxas to come down after the first two rounds. In that time, Axel had given him a back message while Riku laid on his back beside Roxas holding Sora to his chest. 

With a huff, he rolled off his stomach and batted Axel’s hands away. ignoring the dark look of lust in those sharp green eyes as he stretched out his very naked body, know full well what he was doing to Axel as he arched his back off the bed.

“I think I’m ready for another go.” He said and gave Axel an innocent little smile as he batted his lashes at him. His boyfriend feigned outrage for all of two seconds before that purely Axel smirk appeared on his face and he dived face first into Roxas’s chest to decorate his pale skin with little pecks of his lips, making Roxas laugh.

“S-stop being such a dork!” Roxas pushed Axel’s face away to see the older man roll his eyes affectionately. Is that a thing? Rolling your eyes affectionately? Well, Axel could.

“Oh, so you want to skip the foreplay and get down to the nitty gritty, huh?”

“As much as you guys are adorable, I think it’s time to get back at it!” Sora practically sang as his hand reached over and stroked lightly at his twins arms, an excited smile gleaming on his face.

Roxas tried to keep a stern expression but it broke away into a laugh as he brother left Riku’s arms to attach his lips onto the side of Roxas’s neck. 

“Hey! Don’t laugh! We’re trying to get you in the mood here.” Axel said even as he himself chuckled. His long fingers running over his boyfriend’s bare thighs, slightly nudging them apart wanting to slot himself between them and ravage him.

Riku watched the three of them, watched as Roxas gasped as Axel’s hands disappeared between his parted legs, watched as Sora worked on making a ring of hickeys around his brother’s throat. He was getting hard again, he wanted to go again… then an idea struck him and he propped himself up on his elbows beside Roxas with a sly smile curling his lips.

Axel didn’t need to stretch Roxas much. Mostly fingered him again because he loved watching his boyfriend wither beautifully under him. He applied a generous amount of lube to himself and waited until Roxas was looking up at him once more before asking “Are you ready?” 

Roxas bit his lip and then nodded. Just as the stretch of his insides began to compensate for the length of his lover, Riku spoke up, too casually for what he asked “How do you feel about taking two of us at once?”

Axel halted in his slow push in. His eyes turning wide as he looked first to Riku then down to Roxas. Though his mouth hung open in surprise, his eyes drifted down himself as if trying to imagine the suggestion.

“Awe, that would be so hot!” Sora chirped. Riku snickered, moving closer to Roxas to meet his eyes with an imploring raise of an eyebrow “What do you think?”

What did he think? That his body would probably split open, that he would never be able to walk again, that he would be raw down there for a week or more…

But the idea of being that filled at once did send a bolt of arousal down his spin. Roxas looked away from the expectant gazes on him before chancing a look to Axel who gave him a shrug in response to his silent question “I’m down with whatever you want, babe.”

Roxas scowled at the unhelpful answer and then looked away again. He was definitely going to regret this but fuck it. “Fine.” He grumbled and Sora let out a scandalized string of giggles. “Oh my god! Total porn star move, Rox. I’m so proud!”

Axel whistled, his lopsided grin widening as he pulled out. “Well, gotta adjust our positions then.” Gently, Axel prodded Roxas to scoot over so he could lay down, then he gestured for him to come over to him. Roxas was feeling nervous and unsure but followed Axel’s instructions. As he straddled his boyfriend’s lap, he felt his erect against his ass… then the feeling of Riku’s hands on his waist as he came to stand behind him.

Heart racing in his chest a mile a minute, Roxas met Axel’s eyes again and saw nothing but that lustful desire darkening his green eyes. No turning back now.

Roxas reached behind him and grabbed hold of Axel’s member and guided it to his entrance, feeling it slide in slowly with only a slight burn.

“There you go, babe. Nice and easy.” Axel gently encourage. Then he felt the push of Riku’s shaft, trying to ease into his already full entrance and he couldn’t help but moan. It took a minute of Riku slowly adding more and more pressure before he slipped in along side Axel.

“Ohfuck!” Axel groaned beneath him, and Roxas squeezed his eyes tight against the overwhelming feeling. He wasn’t going to lie, it hurt… a lot. But the idea that he had two cocks inside him at once was keeping him painfully hard. God, when had he become such a slut?

“I’m gonna start moving.” Came Riku’s tight voice over his shoulder, Roxas could feel his chest flush against his back now, and also the bruising grip on his waist. In a heated deliriousness, the young blond found himself nodding in agreement.

Riku was just as brutal as before. He pulled his hips back and slammed them forward at a pace that was borderline abusive. Roxas screamed at the sudden overload. Axel and Riku were fucking into him fast and hard at opposite pacing, one pulling out as the other slid slickly against the other on the way in. The blond hissed at the feeling of his boyfriend’s blunt nails digging into the flesh of his hip as he guided Roxas back down to meet his shaft every time.

The three of them were so wrapped up in the intensity that they had almost completely forgotten that Sora was there with them, but the older twin made his presence known when one moment Axel was staring up at Roxas with intense passionate hunger, the next moment Axel has Sora’s ass in his face. Roxas could barely feign some kind of protest when he realized his brother’s member was bumping against his flushed face with every thrust from Riku.

One look at his brother told him that Sora was desperately close to another release. He didn’t give a fuck now about pretending to be in control of himself, or even in control of what others did to him. With his head buzzing and his body burning with the delicious stretch of two dicks fucking him loony, Roxas leaned forward and captured Sora’s dick in his mouth.

The brunette instantly cried out at the tight suction of his brother’s lips and let his hands dangle uselessly at his sides as Roxas was shoved forward repeatedly. He choked on a few of the deeper pushes forward and he silently marveled at the lightheaded feeling he had. His ears were ringing, the skin of his face felt burned, wet with tears and sweat.

A groan reverberated against his mouthful and Sora gasped, hands finding his short blond spikes to tug at. Riku and Axel were nearly silent besides their strained breathing. So concentrated on the friction of their cocks rubbing against one another inside of Roxas’ tight heat. It almost seemed like they were competing over who would bust a nut inside the younger first.

Sora’s hold on his brothers head tightened and suddenly, Roxas felt blinding hot tears spill down his cheeks as his brother yanked him down hard. He gagged when the dick went down his throat but Sora wasn’t apologetic. He was too caught up to his rushing release. He slammed himself forward into Roxas’ mouth, eyes clamped shut as the waves of pleasure rose higher and higher, until- 

“Oh, shit!” Sora gasped out as he came hard. His seaman splattered into his twins mouth and spilled from the corners as Roxas left his mouth wide open, even after Sora pulled out. He barely registered the mess when he was focused on the way Axel and Riku were slamming into his prostate with uncanny accuracy. The grunts and breath hitches being drowned out by his own near screams of ecstasy. He was so close… so close to absolutely losing his mind.

Sora pushed his hanging open mouth closed, his eyes still half lidded from his orgasim as he smiled slyly “Swallow it, Rox.”

Roxas did as he was told almost instantly, freeing up his mouth for more groans and gasps as he practically vibrated up and down against his boyfriend’s chest. Jackhammering into his core. 

It hit him by surprise the sudden climax of his blown out pleasure receivers and Roxas nearly fell forward completely as his orgasim raced through him. He let out a dry sob as Axel and Riku paid him no mind and kept on using him. His insides were nothing but over sensitive nerves but he didn’t care. In fact, he liked the feeling of them using him like this.

Riku gave a grunt and with a secession of several, short, rythmicless thrusts, he came hard, quickly pulling out and riding out the full extent of his release in his hand. 

Roxas groaned at the sensation and his member gave a valiant twitch but there was no way he was going to get hard again tonight.

Axel thrusted into the mess his best friend had made inside of his boyfriend with fevered eyes roaming over his lover’s face. Roxas had his arms supporting him on either side of Axel’s shoulders and he was letting out little hiccup like moans with every jolt. And then, Axel’s face scrunched up as he tossed his head back into the bed. His hips lifting off the bed as he plunged his release as deep as he could inside of Roxas.

The only sound at first was the sound of heavy breathing. The heating unit was kicking into life quietly if you listened for it, But Roxas could only hear the breathing. The air in the room was muggy and smelt like sex but he didn’t mind, his brain was in the middle of processing a system restart and he didn’t think he would be able to speak for a long time.

Coming down from his high, Axel sighed contently, then slowly helped his boyfriend slide off of him and lay on the bed beside him.

Sora was on the other side of him and leaned over to brush a kiss To his brother’s lips “You were awesome.” He kissed him again, taking Roxas’ lower lip between his teeth. The younger sighed sleepily into the kiss but broke away when he felt Riku’s fingers at his entrance again.

“This was surprisingly not too bad.” He commented mildly as he pushed two fingers into Roxas’s sore hole and scissored him. In response, the mixture of all their cum started to spill out of him and the blond tried to wiggle away from the sensation. He was raw down there and didn’t particularly enjoy being messed with after a release as powerful as that last one had been.

Axel propped himself up on his side, letting his cat like eyes look over mess they had made of his boyfriend. His eyes trailed down to where Riku had his fingers and felt a pull of desire. He was surprised to find the desire was to see Riku fuck Roxas again, while he was still stated and out of breath… but maybe next time they did this. Not the first time. Roxas had done well, and for that he deserved a break.

“Riku, leave him alone. He’s done.” 

The silver haired guy met his friend’s eyes and rolled his eyes as he pulled his finger out.

The four of them laid in contentment for a long time and it wasn’t until Roxas started to snore lightly that the rest of them decided to get up.

“I call the shower first!” Sora called, scurrying naked through the living room to the bathroom on the other side of the apartment. Riku at least had yanked on a pair of jeans before he plopped down on their coach. “I’ll order Pizza-“ then he looked over the back of the seat to glance at Axel, propped up on the kitchen counter in a flimsy black tank top and boxer shorts. 

“Should we wake up Roxas?”

Axel shrugged “Nah, let him sleep for a bit. He’ll want a shower before pizza, though.”

They were both quite for a moment before Axel slid from the counter and approached the back of the couch with a crooked smile “Sooo… you think Sora and you would be into fulfilling my little Roxy’s deep dark desires again in the future… because, you gotta admit, that was pretty hot.”

Riku nodded slowly and a sly smile slipped onto his lips “What are friends for?”


End file.
